Payback nights
by wolfadu
Summary: MC decides to repay Akechi Mitsuhide's teasing….with pleasure. Warning: Lemon *explicit*


Hope you enjoy it! English is not my main language, so I'm sorry if somethings sounds odd.

We were laying on the tatami after dinner, cuddling and relaxing after a tiring day of work. But I was thinking about a plan I've been working on, since I felt my beautiful kitsune needed a kind of payback for all the teasing he still did to me although we were already lovers. He has always done the powerful and manly act of taking care of me and my pleasures, and I know that specially in this period of time is kind of like that between men and women, but I come from a time where women are as strong, confident and sexy as to take over all we want, so…I wanted to show him that.

\- Do you know what it feels like to be teased?

Mitsuhide chuckled to the question, although he seemed to really give the question a thought.

\- Indeed not, since I allow no one to do such thing to me.

\- And what about me? Would you let me?

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but instantly recovered as he said with his trademark thin smile:

\- I'm afraid my little seamstress is too innocent and pure to do so, such kind heart and bright smiles don't suit the attitude of a true teaser. And I wouldn't imagine what could you ever tease me with, since I can read you quite easily and I am skilled myself in doing so. And don't forget that you are actually revealing that nasty plan to me, my dear.

Now I was the one that was wearing a thin smile, and quite mischievously to his renewed surprise, because now I knew he didn't have a clue of my potential as teaser, even if it were just an act and not my true nature like his. I suffered over months with his teasing, which always left my heart racing and left me hot outside and inside, even before we began being lovers.

\- Well, do you remember how you enjoy being surprised by me? You said it so many times, so I take it that if I just try my best to tease you, you won't reject my efforts, right? –I looked at him with the most innocence possible- But you have to promise me that you won't tease me back and be a good boy while I'm at it, you will just enjoy it…or suffer it, as you prefer. Ok?

He looked at me for several seconds, and I couldn't read his expression at all, but my god, his beautiful golden eyes were like daggers, fiery ones. I think he actually tried to be a psychic right then. But then he relaxed and said, with a hint of a smile, as always:

\- My, my, for such a little mouse to be that determined, I am even anticipating when the moment comes, since you seemed to give it some thought already. It's a promise, then. But I warn you, if I find your teasing not amusing to me, I will teach you how to do so…..for many hours, maybe a whole night, until you can't stand it anymore and truly beg me to stop. Are we clear?

I felt a strong tingling in my insides, since that threat only meant a full night of pleasure, but I looked at him with my best poker face, and nodded, agreeing to his terms. I rolled us so I could be on top of him, and lowering my voice to a whisper, I said close to his ear:

\- Well, I'm glad that you noticed what kind of teasing I'm speaking of… How about we start, then?

\- Ah, so you are quite eager to get to it…I'm excited to know that you have already given it a thought, that little dirty mind of yours has been fantasizing hard it seems. Would you wish to blindfold me, dear?

\- No, I want you to see it all Mitsuhide, since I'm certain it will be more difficult for you to maintain self-control. And you can't touch me or even try to guide me, unless I command you to, because I just want you to feel and absorb everything, got it?

I could see him struggling to keep himself cool, but that masquerade would soon fall, I knew it. Two can play this game, mister.

I slowly kissed him with light feather kisses all along his body, beginning with his temple, eyes, ears, cheeks…tickling him with my light breath. Then I nibbed his nose a little bit and stood still only breathing very close to his mouth. I saw his golden eyes darken, looking at me half-lidded but wild at the same time, it was a work of art. Beautiful sight as it was, I had to go on, so I licked with the very tip of my tongue his silky lips, I traced the contour of his always smirky mouth (he was no longer smiling now, heh), and suddenly I pulled his silky white hair hard and kissed him fiercely. He couldn't stop himself from gasping and widening his eyes in surprise, and I took the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth and ravage his mouth. And just then, when I felt him tense with desire and responding with his very skillful mouth, I moved away, and returned to the tickling soft kisses, now tracing his jaw line.

I smirked when I felt him shuddering a little, and took advantage of him to alternate between nips and wet kisses along his soft white neck. And boy, how he groaned, it was music to my ears. He was always so cool, under self-control, but he was losing both his attitudes already. I saw his hands lift in an attempt to embrace me, but I grabbed them and pinned them over his head, with a warning look. Suddenly I felt his crotch hardening, and I think he gasped in surprise to his body acting by itself. I rocked him a little, and with a teasing smile said:

\- Oh my, it looks like you found that little restriction very arousing, don't you? But if I were you, I would control myself more, because I have a lot of ideas left to do to you before we get there. So please tell your tanegashima to cool down, or it will be unbearable, my little fox.

It wasn't easy for me to speak that way, imitating him, but it was sure funny. He was enjoying it too, but I could also detect some moody looks in him, since he never liked to be mocked and even less to lose control of himself.

I kept rocking over his crotch for a while, always in a light and teasing way, burning sensations already slowly consuming us and making us both gasp and groan in need. I lifted myself a little in circling movements to make it more insufferable for him, who was craving for my touch. When I thought it was enough, I slowly went up to kiss him again, but this time I got wilder as I started to free him from his clothes. Between powerful kisses and bites, I didn't let him catch his breath and overwhelmed him with such stimulation, and his bared flesh was ravaged with my actions, leaving his skin hot and pink. His robe, his pants, he was now defenseless and fully naked, to my pleasure. My god, his slender and toned body, it was beautiful, and I was lost for a moment just admiring him. And well, he was so well endowed that it just completed the mighty vision of my Adonis. He was trying to look calm, but I could see his chest up and down moving fast, I thought I could even hear his heartbeats, and even his face was at his reddest, maybe for trying to maintain control. I wasn't better myself, since I was melting and craving in need for him, but it was my show, and I had to take the lead.

So I had to keep going, I playfully caressed his taut stomach, lowering my hands little by little to the sides, then to his inner thighs, where I got a chill from him. He was keeping himself quiet, apart from the hard breathing, of course. But my teasing wasn't over yet, and I started now to kiss him, now from his feet and going up very slowly…each leg lovingly and fully attended. When I reached the back of his knee, he tensed and jerked as he arched his back. Wow! So Mitsuhide was really sensitive about it and I didn't have a clue! Of course I took advantage of it and nibbled and licked softly there, which gave me some hot moans from him.

\- You like that, my love? I have to say, I love that reaction, you're starting to sing like a bird!

\- I didn't expect you were so dedicated and skillful, my little one. We've spent many nights together, and yet you never did such things as today. I've mistaken you for a sweet, innocent woman. I like the change, I admit it.

\- That's just great, because this night is far from being over…and I love to learn new ways of pleasuring you, always.

After that brief chat, I kept my way up, now dedicating myself to stimulate his inner thighs with my lips and teeth, while my naughty hands were going under him to grab his glorious ass.. Again, he didn't expect my boldness and lifted his hips up in surprise, which of course I took advantage of to go further. My face was very close to his manhood, but I didn't think he was ready for that yet. So I kept teasing him with my breath while my hands massaged from behind his rock hard ass and hips. The look he gave then was so dark and hot that I understood he was reaching his limit of self control, so I obliged a little and straddled over him once again. I slowly took off my robe, leaving myself fully naked and letting him admire every inch of me. He gulped hard and took a deep breath at the sight, and looked at me like trying to find out what I would do next. His psychic powers were not working this time.

Finally I took his shaft in my hand, and after stroking him up and down for a moment to ease him (or not), I positioned myself over him but used his tip as a brush over my folds, playfully. That bold action called his full attention, and he widened his eyes as he stood on his elbows to look at my doing more clearly. He certainly didn't look like himself now, not trying to look cool or controlled, but to be honest, if I were in his place, I would have fainted between the intense desire and pleasure.

After a pause, I let only the tip of his shaft enter me, since I was already so wet and needy too, and as I closed my eyes at the warm sensation, moving oh so slightly up and down, just the tip in and out. Mitsuhide bit his lower lip hard and then opened his mouth in a silent moan, and as he was looking at me with his darkest eyes, he couldn't hold himself still and grabbed my wrists with some force. I thought that it was his way to beg me without words to go all the way, and his demanding look and action overwhelmed me with heat and made me moan.

\- Unless you want this to finish this right now, let go of my hands, Mitsuhide– I warned him once I've recovered myself – I have to confess, I'm already melting and would like to go straight to the point, but you have such a cute and hot face right now, and I know you'll feel so much pleasure afterwards, so let me toy with you a little longer, ok?

Mitsuhide relaxed his grip, chuckled softly and while looking at me, he pushed his hips up and rubbed me for a second with his member, making me gasp in pleasure at the provocative action, but before I could say anything, he replied:

\- Don't worry, I won't rebel anymore since I'm enjoying myself a lot with this new side of yours, and I couldn't possibly want it to end this soon, little mouse. But don't overstep either, because you certainly don't have an idea of what I'm planning to do to you in order to …repay you for this.

My god, his facial expression was beyond sexy, and my face became crimson red as I felt a hot pool inside me, in anticipation to the divine pleasures I knew he could give me. And his voice, his soft but so low and amazingly sexy voice, woke up my darkest and lustful demons…how on earth could only a voice make me shiver in delight? But I recovered myself again, and pressing my body even harder against him (to which Mitsuhide answered with an unwillingly groan), and with my sexiest smile reminded him:

\- No, this is MY payback for all your teasing you white fox-man! So cut it out now, or you will lose the best part, you know.

He raised his hands in defeat, and placed them under his head, looking cocky and with that damn thin smile. Just you wait and see, sexy confident snake.

\- Oh, you seem like you want to keep playing, right? Ok, I shouldn't make you wait then, cocky bastard.

After that provocation, I put my hands on the floor to support me, and lowered my face to start to give him some pleasure directly to his hottest spot. I began with just my breath, between hot exhalations and cold soft blows, and he twitched at that. Then I oh-so-lightly used my tongue to give him little licks all over his shaft, which of course made him crazy and groaning harder. Brief but warm kisses continued, also playing between tickle and hot ones, to make him lose his head. Suddenly I put all my mouth over it, and strongly sucked my way out, to which he moaned very loud, not expecting that. I did it again and again, now adding my own moanings, so the vibrations would get to boost his sensations. Mitsuhide couldn't hold himself any longer and arched his back with an amazingly sexy low groan, squeezing his hands very tight, and then put them on my head and pulled my hair back, making me shiver in pleasure.

\- I'm afraid that if you keep on doing those things, I won't be able to hold myself, my little one. I'm reaching new limits thanks to you, but they are limits indeed.

Mitsuhide said that while panting, passion burning in his eyes like I've rarely seen before. I thought he was being honest about it, but I loved every second of pulling him to the edge.

\- But I'm afraid that your "little one" feels like a very bad girl today, and she knows you too well to anticipate the crossing of those limits. Don't worry, I won't spoil the fun.

He was starting to retort, when I resumed my loving actions. But now I was also impatient and in terrible need of him, to feel him, his skin against mine, his warmth around and into my own… so I continued with what I was doing before, only now with much more passion, like if I meant to finish him right there (but I wasn't, oh no). His hands were still on my head, which encouraged me to keep that rhythm, until I felt him starting to jerk and shake a little and pulled myself out completely to let him recover before it was too late. I felt him letting go my head.

My reward was the sight of him, heavily panting and even covering his face with his hands, like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

\- What's the matter Mitsuhide? Can't take it anymore? Are you ok?

He laughed quite loudly at that, a free and happy laughter that very few times I could hear from him.

\- Kind of, I must say. You never fail to surprise me, but now I feel I can't even call you my little mouse…more like my little cat…. Or even tigress. Never in my life have I felt like how I'm feeling, you truly are pushing my limits of endurance and love. I have never loved a woman like I love you, I guess you are making me a madman. I can't believe my happiness right now, nor if I deserve so.

His confession astonished me. He has declared his love for me several times, and he frequently said he didn't deserve my love and "purity", but never with such passion. I guess the pleasure I've given him so far really broke through him. Although I wanted to keep pushing him, I was overwhelmed with a torrent of love and emotion, and couldn't keep my tough and playful act. I threw my arms over him and hugged him strongly, as he did the same to me, and we kissed so deeply and lovingly that I thought I may cry. In fact, my eyes started to burn, holding back the tears, but when I looked at him my heart almost broke at the sight: He was actually looking at me with bright and wet eyes, holding himself back like I was. That was a completely new side of him, to be so open and emotional, but I guess this night was really too intense for both. So I've made my decision.

\- Mitsuhide, I also love you like I've never loved before, and I want to give you so much pleasure to compensate for how well you love and pleasure me every night we've spent together, but now I can't think about anything else apart from feeling you completely. So no more teasing for today, I just want us to make love, now you are free to move and touch me as you please.

\- I was truly hoping you said that, but first let me give you some pleasure, you earned it, my dearest. I don't desire to be the only one spoiled with such pleasures tonight.

He said it while his beautiful golden eyes locked with mine, his hands caressing my back and my cheek at the same time. He rolled us so now he was on top, and he started kissing my neck and my earlobe, which made me purr in pleasure. He entangled our fingers, and kept kissing me down my chest, taking incredible care of my breasts and then playing with my nipples, only with his mouth. I was already melting of course, and as soon as he freed our hands to caress and massage all my chest and waist, and all the way down, I scratched his back with a rage of passion. He grunted at that, and went directly to kiss and lick my sweetest spot. I jerked hard at the feeling, and moaned very loud, I was so wet and ready by then that it was almost painful the need of him. Mitsuhide realized it as well, so he pulled me from the rear directly to his face, ravishing me with an intensity I couldn't almost bear. I cried out my pleasure, and he slipped a couple of fingers inside me to ease my need while he kept pleasing my sensitive bud and folds.

\- Mi….Mitsuhide…aah! God, stop, aah, please, I need you, I really need you inside me right now.

He shuddered at my words like in ecstasy, feeling the same but still wanting to show his love, but truth be told, he couldn't wait any longer either. He went up again to kiss and hug her. Then he raised and sat down, pulling her over his lap.

\- I will oblige you, since I don't want to wait either. You want me? You'll have me, all of me. But I think we are still doing this by your rules, so I'll let you take me this time, is that what you want?

I didn't reply to him with words, instead I kissed him hard again and positioned myself to let him enter me completely this time. We both gasped and moaned, finally melting together as one, and I started to rock my hips and making love to him with all the passion and force I could gather, feelings so intense that my heart was pounding in my chest and my ears, my eyes shut so strongly that it seemed like I could see fireworks. He moved along with me, making it all the more intense and unbearable, reaching my most sensitive spots inside with every thrust. I pushed him to the floor and entangled our fingers, so I could move even faster and harder on him. He wasn't very vocal usually, but now he was unleashing his desire and didn't hold back anything more, even his cries, that were so hot and lustful that them alone could bring me over the edge. Keeping that madness rhythm, we both started to reach the peak of our pleasure, and he said, between laboured pants and moans:

\- Come on, let me hear you coming. I'm at my limit, but I want you to come first, before I let myself go. I feel you're close, let yourself go my love.

His words full of love and passion were like a spell that enchanted me, and really pulled me over the edge. My orgasm shook me harder than ever, and when I couldn't keep moving over him because of the overwhelming sensations, he held me by the waist and rocked against me to keep going. I cried very loud and let myself fall over him as the wave of pleasure consumed me, and that was the last drop that overflowed the glass for him too, since my insides were squeezing him impossibly hard, and with a low groan and hugging me he finally let himself go completely inside me.

We were embraced like that for several minutes, panting and recovering ourselves, almost dozing off with relaxation and exhaustion. Mitsuhide was the first to move, and he kissed my temple and caressed my cheeks very lovingly with his long fingers, the sweetest feeling I recalled.

\- Well, that was quite unforgettable, you are truly an amazing woman. You did more than surprise and please me tonight. I felt I could actually go mad. Unbelievable.

He said that in a soft voice, almost whispering to my ear, looking at my eyes with the sweetest expression.

\- See what you get with your teasing? I hope you've learned the lesson, you won't get away with your games anymore, my sexy fox. Now you know I have all that it takes to get back to you.

\- Indeed, but on the contrary, this won't stop me to keep teasing you. I rather remember you enjoy it quite a lot, although you'll never admit it. And you know I'm doing my best every day to make you say it.

I laughed hard at that, and hold him tighter, happier as I've ever been, not needing to respond to him, and we relaxed until falling asleep peacefully in our arms.


End file.
